The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens for use with electronic cameras, such as digital cameras, video cameras, broadcasting cameras, monitoring cameras, etc., and an imaging apparatus provided with the zoom lens.
For broadcasting cameras and motion picture cameras, change of the angle of view due to focusing is undesirable, and such cameras often employ a focusing system where the first lens group of the zoom lens is divided into a first-a lens group that has a negative refractive power and is fixed during focusing, a first-b lens group that has a positive refractive power, and a first-c lens group that has a positive refractive power, and the first-b lens group is moved to effect focusing. Zoom lenses having the above-described focusing system are proposed in Japanese Patent No. 5615143, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2012-013817 and 2014-016508 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1 to 3, respectively).